Oliver (1988 film)
''Oliver ''is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Chapter 1: Prologue / Main Title Chapter 2: Oliver is Born This is the story about a small and slender orange Tabby kitten named Oliver, is born with Mother Cat and Father Cat. and the colorful kittens named Bobby, Bow, Luke, Jeremy, Toby, Hannah and Bertha. Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Peter Ustinov as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Elton John as John's Dad * Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Juliet Rylance as Fluffy Kitty * Josie Lawrence as Alice * Julia DiMattia as Emily * Paul Winchell as Gargamel * Robert Loggia as Sykes * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * David Jason as Slithe * Jimmy Hibbert as Jackalman * Lionel Jeffries as Monkian * Joe Ranft as Vultureman * Peter Hawkins, Lionel Jeffries, Roy Kinnear, Bernard Cribbins, Michael Hordern, David Jason, Richard Pearson, Ian Carmichael, Peter Sallis, John Hurt, John Mills, Ralph Richardson, Joss Ackland and Malcolm McDowell as the Lizards * John Stephenson as the Werewolf * Peter Hawkins as Dr. Curt Connors * Mel Blanc as The Lizard * Adele Silva as Cute Female Dolphin * Phil Harris as Narrator * Frank Welker as The Crocodiles Additional voices * Malcolm McDowell * David Warner * Roddy McDowell * Tim Curry * Ed Wynn * Terry-Thomas * Peter O'Toole - * Brad Garrett * Mel Gibson * Jack Mercer - Mr. Grimwig * Chris Sanders - * Julie Bennett - Rosie the Fairy * Ian McShane - * John Cleese - * Derek Jacobi - * John Carradine - Mr. Sowerberry * Dom DeLuise * Aldo Ray * Michael Keaton * George Carlin * Hermione Baddeley * Julia Sawalha - Fairy #1 * Tony Haygarth - * Timothy Spall - * Ben Kingsley - * Daws Butler - * Pauline Collins - Cute Fairy Cat * Hans Conried - * Kenneth Mars - * Paul Lynde * Bob Newhart - * Eva Gabor - Fairy #2 * Brian Bedford - * Monica Evans - Nancy * Carole Shelley - Mrs. Pickering * Roger Miller * Peter Ustinov - * Peter Hawkins - * James Lipton - * Greg Germann - * Jim Carrey * George C. Scott * Brad Pitt - * Matt Damon - * Al Roker - * James Earl Jones * Jay Leno - * Stephen Tobolowsky * Glynis Johns - Mrs. Butler * Terry Bradshaw - * Ed Asner - * Efrem Zimbalist Jr. - Mr. Brownlow * Roscoe Lee Browne - * Jeff Corey - * Eddie Albert * Roy Dotrice - * Paul Winfield - * John Vernon - * John Phillip Law * Mark Hamill - * Martin Landau - * Ed Wood * Richard Moll - * Adam West - Jack Dodson the drover * Nigel Hawthorne - Mr. Skipton the farmer * Jonathan Pryce - * Brian Blessed - Mr. Dakin the farmer * Christopher Plummer - * Neil Morrissey - Mr. Wilkin * Rob Rackstraw - Man #2, * Kate Harbour - Blue Baby Bird * Rupert Degas - * Colin McFarlane - * Maria Darling - Bimbo the little white kitten * Julie Andrews - Mrs. Gray Hen * Richard Briers - Zoom the cat * June Whitfield - Mother Bird * John Motson * Sue Barker * Kerry Fox - * Alison Steadman - * Stephen Tompkinson - * Elton John * Noddy Holder - * Chris Evans - Mr. Butler the farmer * John Alderton * Peter Kay * Ian Puleston-Davies * David Graham - Mr. Bumble * John Sparkes - John Skipton * Richard Ridings - * David Rintoul - * Andy Hamilton - * Steve Whitmire * Joey Mazzarino - * Kevin Clash * Julian Clary - * Lucille Bliss - Blackie the little black kitten * Kerry Shale - * Greg Proops - * Colin Fox - * Tim Whitnall - * Jimmy Hibbert - The Policeman, Man #1 * Bernard Cribbins * Brian Trueman - Thomasina the cat * Jack May - Oscar the good-natured stray cat * Robert Smith - * Tony Jay - George Crossley * Wayne Robson - * Joe Ranft - Peterbald the alien cat * Gordon Pinsent - * Stephen Ouimette - * John Stocker - * Chris Wiggins - * Dan Hennessey - * Oliver Postgate - * John Faulkner - * Simon Cadell - The City Cat * Tim Dunigan - * Peter MacNeill - * Maurice Dean Wint - * David Hemblen - * Bruce Gray - Monks * Don Francks - * Lucy Briers - Flower Cat * Michael Palin - * George Layton - The Stork * Richard Newman - * George Buza - Alonzo the Seagoing Cat * Tom Eastwood - * Ben Small - Lollipop the tan and white kitten * David Holt * Rik Mayall - * Joanna Ruiz - Fairy #3, The Homeless Kitten * Susan Sheridan - Fairy #4, Chocolate Drop the black and white kitten, Peter Pat * Marilyn Schreffler - Fairy #5, Caramel the tan and white face kitten * Geoffrey Palmer - * Gordon Peters * Greg Berg - * Dave Coulier - * Howie Mandel - * Russi Taylor - Fairy #6 * Frank Welker - Doctor, * Bob Bergen - * Peter Cullen - * Pat Fraley - * Hal Rayle - * Hank Saroyan - * Anton Rodgers - Ted Buckle the farmer * David Lander * Mel Winkler - * Fred Stoller - * Richard Kind - * Hermione Gingold - Granny Margaret * Eddie Deezen * Tony Orlando - * Mac Davis - * Michael McKean - * Phil Nice - * Gordon Rollings - Jem the Milkman * Timmy Mallett - * Daniel Peacock - * Tom Baker * Bob Hoskins - * Karen Dotrice - Debbie the stray tabby cat * Roy Kinnear - Man #3, * Andrew Sachs - * Clement Freud - * Jim Cummings - * John Fiedler - * Brian Southwood - * Allan Bardsley - * Howard Lew Lewis * Mark Lockyer - * Adrian Scarborough - * Enn Reitel - * Richard Wilson - * Andrew Robertson - * Richard Griffiths - * Ian Holm - * Michelle Price * Hugh Laurie - * Alan Bennett * Rebecca Hall - * Struan Rodger - Mr. Dobby * John Gordon Sinclair * Hannah Gordon * Su Pollard - Fairy #7 * Dinsdale Landen - * Don Henderson * Mary Maddox - * Chris Lang - * Robie Lester - * Josie Lawrence - Peppermint the white kitten * Michael Nyman - * Frank Muir * Myfanwy Talog Music Score: Henry Mancini, Songs: Keith Hopwood and Malcome Rowe, and Mike O' Donnell and Junior Campbell Songs * Any Dream Will Do (Finale) / Give Me My Coloured Coat - London Palladium Cast Recording and Michael Dixon * Oliver's Theme - (instrumental) * Oliver - Sharon Campbell * Daydream - Joey Lawrence * Sometimes, Secretly - Sharon Campbell * Happy Birthday, Oliver - Debi Derryberry, Finty Williams, Elton John, Deborra-Lee Furness, and Casey Kasem * I Love You - Joey Lawrence, Kate Harbour, Maria Darling, Ian Somerhalder, Dominic Cooper and Susanne Pollatschek Scenes * Baby Oliver drinking milk from a bottle. * Young Oliver licking his paw. * 19-GB pops up and says "Meow" to Owen. * Oliver saw a Blue Baby Bird on his head. * Oliver and the Kittens was swimming. * Oliver was playing and swimming in the Llandudno Sea. * Oliver was fell asleep with the frog in the Llandudno Sea before Slithe and the crocodiles comes after him. * Oliver meets the Rosie the Fairy and the Fairies * Oliver pops out to the hole and says "Hi, Guys!" to Slithe, Monkian, Jackalman and Vultureman. Transformation * Dr. Curt Connors turned into the Lizard. * 19-GB turned into the Werewolf. * and after they fight and defeat the Werewolf. Doctor and Nurse arrives who gives him a serum to return 19-GB to normal. * Owen, Doctor and Nurse has him transformed back into human form, Dr. Curt Connors. Evil VS Evil * The Werewolf was coming and he saw Slithe, Monkian, Jackalman, Vultureman, Bulk, Skeleton, The Lizard, Gargamel and Sykes and he chasing the Villains. * Gargamel leading Sykes to snap and furiously tell him off, declaring he's "through" with the search and him. As Sykes drives off, leaving him sobbing at the mountain wales. Trivia * John sounds like Jimmy Neutron. * Slithe sounds like Chief Weasel. * Vultureman sounds like Elmo St Peters, Lenny, Wheezy and Many-eyed Monster. Runtime 131 minutes Release Date * The film is released in theaters on October 23, 1988. Category:Disney Category:Disney animated films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about cats Category:Movies Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Edinburgh Category:Films set in Belfast Category:Films set in Bath Category:Films set in Oxford Category:Films set in Manchester Category:Films set in Liverpool Category:Films set in Glasgow Category:Films set in Inverness Category:Films set in Windsor Category:Films set in York Category:Films set in Scottish Highlands Category:Films set in Birmingham Category:Films set in Brighton Category:Films set in Cambridge Category:Films set in Stratford-upon-Avon Category:Films set in Newcastle upon Tyne Category:Films set in Cardiff Category:Films set in Loch Ness Category:Films set in Skye Category:Films set in Canterbury Category:Films set in Bristol Category:Films set in Aberdeen Category:Films set in Salisbury Category:Films set in Torquay Category:Films set in Blackpool Category:Films set in Derry Category:Films set in Warwick Category:Films set in Peak District Category:Films set in Hastings Category:Films set in Chester Category:Films set in Southampton Category:Films set in Windermere Category:Films set in Oban Category:Films set in Bournemouth Category:Films set in Dover Category:Films set in Fort William Category:Films set in Nottingham Category:Films set in Keswick Category:Films set in North York Moors Category:Films set in Stirling Category:Films set in City of London Category:Films set in Yorkshire Dales Category:Films set in Portsmouth Category:Films set in Plymouth Category:Films set in Rye Category:Films set in Winchester Category:Films set in St Andrews Category:Films set in Llandudno Category:Films set in Mountain of Wales Category:Oliver and Company